TODO PASA POR ALGO
by Bellapaolacullen
Summary: UN SUEÑO PUEDE CAMBIAR MUCHAS VIDAS PERO ESTA VEZ SOLO CAMBIO LAS DE BELLA Y ALICE ... UN PASADO MUY CRUEL VIENE POR ELLAS, UN SECUESTRO, EL AMOR RECIEN ENCONTRADO QUE SUCEDERA ?
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Mi vida siempre ha sido muy dura desde el principio, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 18 años dejándome a mí y Alice mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, nunca se supo la razón de su muerte algunos decían que era un "accidente" otros decían que los habían "asesinado" nunca creí en los rumores aunque el de que los habían asesinado siempre me rondaba en la cabeza , esa podía ser una opción mi padre Charlie era un empresario muy reconocido internacionalmente, era muy justo y cuando veía que algo se salía de control trataba de remediarlo, por eso no había ninguna duda en mi cabeza de que lo hubieran matado por encontrar distorsiones en los contratos , y Renée mi madre, para ella la vida era un cuento de hadas donde Papá era su príncipe azul.

Recuerdo ese día era nublado, por lo general en Forks siempre estaba así, De vez en cuando salía el sol cuando pasaba eso, Alice y yo nos poníamos traje de baño e íbamos a la piscina de las Sr Newton era muy generosa y demasiado tierna.

Ese día papá y mamá se fueron al aeropuerto a recoger una mercancía para la empresa de construcción de papá. Alice y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir de compras a Port Ángeles, arggg a ese pequeño duende le encantaba ir de compras, a mí no me encantaba; pero tampoco me disgustaba así que accedí, ya me tenía con los pelos de punta de tanto pedir; no tuve más alternativa que acceder; ese duendecillo cuando se lo proponía podía ser irritante.

Ya estábamos listas nos despedimos de Papá y de mamá pedimos su bendición y le dijimos que tuvieran cuidado, entramos al auto de Alice; un porche amarillo era muy lindo, yo por mi lado estaba ahorrando para comprarme uno solo que sería un jeep.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles estacionamos el auto y nos bajamos para ir a ver unas cuantas tiendas que eran del agrado de Alice, entramos a la primer tienda y apenas entramos vi a Alice con una montaña de ropa; ya me estaba dando miedo, cuando escuche que me llamaba me voltee y antes de que pudiera responderle me estaba acomodando en los brazos la montaña de ropa, asombrada por lo que tenía en las manos; faldas muy cortas, jeans, remeras…. Infinidad de cosas, le pregunte:

-Alice para quien es toda esa ropa- dije confundida.

-Para ti. No te has visto necesitas un guardarropa nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara oh! No puede ser esa sonrisita solo decía que nada bueno podía pasar. Tierra trágame! Dije mentalmente.

-mm, si tienes razón, pero una última pregunta- Dije con miedo.

-Dime- bueno Bella tu puedes, me dije.

-Porque esa sonrisa de malicia –respondí.

-A no por nada, solo que esta ropa solo es el comienzo- mi mandíbula se cayó oh no podría ser verdad tenía que aguantármela por 2 horas más.

Oí una risita.-Tranquila Bella sobrevivirás- dijo ahogadamente por la risa, yo solo pude poner mala cara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me estaba cansando era el décimo vestido que me hacía poner, solo decía " ese color no te queda, ese no está bonito, tus pechos no resaltan con ese…. ahh! Me iba a volver loca.

-Ese es el indicado- chillo Alice, y antes de darme cuenta me tomo por el brazo me dijo:

- cámbiate ya nos vamos- hice lo que me dijo y cuando Salí, escuche a una señora gritar- Niña dame ese vestido yo lo vi primero-.

-No, fui yo quien lo vio primero- ohh esa vos, era Alice la que estaba armando el alboroto. De inmediato me dirigí al lugar donde provenían los gritos.

Y hay estaba mi adorada hermanita peleando con una Sra. por un vestido ah que esa niña nunca aprenderá.

-Alice dale el vestido a la señora, ahora- dije fríamente.

-Ok- dijo Alice.

-Ohh cuento lo lamento Sra. mi hermana es un poco atrevida- dije roja de vergüenza.

-Ya lo sabía- respondió la Sra. Uh vieja arrogante pensé.

-Bueno Alice vámonos aquí la gente es un asco- dije enojada. Alice solo asintió y fue y pago, Salí furibunda del almacén.

-Se puede saber porque peleabas con esa señora. Solo era un puto vestido- dije casi gritando, de repente sentí mucho pares de ojos curioso. Tarde me di cuenta de que Alice haba salido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente la alcance y la tome por el brazo.

-Déjame-grito con un hilo de vos.

-Ohh Alice cuanto lo siento, no debí gritarte. Podrás perdonarme- dije habiendo un puchero.

-Ok, solo porque te quiero- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

De repente sentí que algo me vibraba en el bolsillo y empezaba la canción

Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones

Oooh

[Flo Rida]

I like crazy, foolish, stupid

Party going wild, fist pumping

Music, I might lose it

Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it

I don't care the night, she don't care we like

Almost dared the right five

Ready to get popping, ain't no so far

Take me so high, jumping no doubts

Surf but no drown

Oooh

Said I gotta be the man

When they heading my van, might check one too

Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose

After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow

Gotta break loose cause that's the motto

Club shuts down, I heard you super model…

Mire la panta del teléfono y aparecía numero desconocido.

¿Quién es?-pregunto Alice levantando la mirada.

-No sé, aparece número desconocido, voy a contestar-.

-Alo- dije tranquilamente.

-Buenas tardes, estoy hablando con la señorita Isabella Swan-

- Si, habla con ella. Disculpe ¿quién es usted?- pregunte confundida.

-Soy el oficial Miranda, le quería informar que sus padres se encuentran en el hospital La Misericordia de Seattle.

-Mis padres en un hospital, no no, debe estar equivocado esta es un broma de mal gusto- Respondí aturdida por aquella información.

-Bella que pasa como que mis papas están en el hospital- dijo Alice asustada

-Espérate Alice-respondí tratando de que mi vos no se rompiera.

-Señorita Swan ¿sigue ahí?- me pregunto el oficial.

-Si aquí estoy, ya voy para allá- respondí aun en shock. Mis papas en el hospital esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-Alice toma las bolsas vámonos al hospital La Misericordia-.

-Ok, ya voy pero me podrías explicar que pasa- ohh por Dios como le decía esto, es demasiado.

-Mmm como te digo esto. Papas están en ese hospital- respondí, pobre de mi hermana las dos éramos muy apegado a nuestros padres eran nuestra única familia.

-¿Cómo? En el hospital, ¿Qué paso?- dijo con vos rota las lágrimas ya estaban brotando.

**HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**Tratare de actualizar pronto..**

**Dejen Reviews **

Bellapaolacullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II- REVELACIONES**

-¿Cómo? En el hospital, ¿Qué paso?- dijo con vos rota las lágrimas ya estaban brotando.

-Si como escuchaste, papá y mamá están en el hospital, un oficial me llamo al celular avisándome donde se encontraban, por eso debes apurarte debemos llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Ok-respondió Alice, quería sonar calmada pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba fingiendo, yo también está preocupada por ellos, pero en estos momento Alice no me demostraría lo preocupada que estaba; pero sabía que se derrumbaría, por eso tenía que estar calmada, ella no ellos me necesitaban, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos por mí.

-Alice tranquila, mis papas sobrevivirán sabes lo fuerte que son- no sabía si se lo decía a ella o me lo decía a mí.

Después pudimos llegar al hospital, al llegarel oficial Miranda nos comento; que mis padres habían tenido un "accidente de transito" cuando venían de vuelta del aeropuerto. Todavía no se sabia si era un accidente o fue intencional, pero tenia una corazonada que me afirmaba que la respuesta era la segunda afirmación.

Momentos después la enfermera nos llamo; decía que mis papas querían hablar con nosotras, por suerte estaban en la misma habitación. Cuando entramos, quería tirarme y llorar, se veían tan rotos tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Mamá, la mujer que recordaba como alegre, se veía demacrada, gris; ya no tenía su brillo. Y Papá ni hablar, el hombre que recordaba como el más fuerte; se veía muy frágil tan roto que me dolía el pecho, se me quería salir el corazón de solo verlos.

Alice no estaba mejor que yo, era un mar de lagrimas, al escuchar la vos de mamá sentí que el mundo se me vino encima; solo nos decía :

-Recuerde lo mucho que las queremos, nunca lo olviden; y sea donde nos encontremos jamás nos olviden las amamos mis Princesas-y sin más mamá y papá partieron aún mejor lugar,

dejándonos solas y echas un torbellino de emociones que embriagaban solo la tristeza, perdida, dolor, un agujero que cada vez se volvía mas hondo y no tenía fin.

Al volver a casa Alice se encerró en su cuarto, yo hice lo mismo; pero me puse a analizar muchas cosas, perdí la noción del tiempo y caí en un sueño muy profundo.

En este sueño estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y unos jeans azules, mire con más atención y me encontraba en un parque, este lugar me brindaba un paz increíble que por un momento no sentí el dolor de las perdida de mamá y papá.

Camine por un rato hasta que me topé con una señora que estaba de espaldas leyendo un libro, con mucho cuidado me le acerque y le pregunte:

-Disculpe si la interrumpo pero me podría decir ¿dónde estoy?- la mujer se volteo y… no no no que pasaba, de repente sentí como las lágrimas querían salir.

-¿Ma…ma, ma..ma?.-pregunte con un nudo muy grande en mi garganta, apenas me dejaba articular las palabras.

-Si hija, soy yo-

-Mamá, mamá-dije sin poder contener las lágrimas que ya escapan libremente por toda mi cara.

-Si hija aquí estoy, te prometí que no te dejaría sola, tranquila mi niña mamá está aquí- me dijo con su tono más maternal.

-¿Pero cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?- tenía tan preguntas y ni una respuesta ella con una sonrisa solo dijo:

-Tranquila mi niña sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ya habrá tiempo de respondértelas. Pero antes tengo algo que contarte.- yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, te acordaras que tu papá y yo fuimos a recoger una mercancía en el aeropuerto-asentí moviendo la cabeza.

-Bueno cuando volvíamos Jacob llamo a tu padre, y estuvieron discutiendo- Jacob era un socio de papá, se volvieron unidos con el tiempo.

-Bueno cuando nos dispusimos a volver, entramos al auto; y cuando ya estábamos cerca a Port Ángeles, vimos una camioneta; así que nos detuvimos para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Pero nos llevamos una sorpresa muy grande era Jacob, nos dijo que su carro había tenido una falla y que necesitaba ayuda para que lo llevaran a casa. Muy amablemente accedimos y apenas tu papá puso su pie en el pedal, Jacob nos comentó algo. Le dijo que él tenía algo que proponerle. Nos dijo que tenía una nueva idea para que la empresa diera mas frutos. Nos pidió vender cocaína, tu papa inmediatamente se negó, y eso molesto a Jacob excusándose de que volvería a pie. Así que tu papa detuvo el auto y Jacob bajo, tu papá puso un pie en el pedal y ya nos íbamos alejando cuando escuchamos el sonido de un disparo, cuando voltee mi cabeza vi a Jacob parado con un arma en las manos; y antes de que pudiéramos actuar escuchamos un segundo disparo. Lo último que recuerdo es como el auto daba vueltas y chocaba contra algo…..


	3. fiesdtas y alcohol

Después de escuchar eso quede atónita…. Ósea Jacob-muerte-arma. Eso no tenía sentido, he conocido a Jacob desde que tengo uso de razón y sé que jamás haría eso; pero mama tampoco me mentiría, es más porque habría de hacerlo…

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, ninguna quería hablar; y se hizo un silencio profundo, pero no incomodo…Aun mi mente trabajaba parta poder procesar lo que mama había dicho.

-Hija lo siento, pero ya ha llegado la hora de irme.-Dijo mama sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pero mama cuando te volveré a ver... Por favor no me dejes, te extraño demasiado.-Dije volviendo a llorar como niña abandonada.

-Tranquila hablaremos cuando menos lo esperes…pero nunca lo olvides yo siempre estaré aquí-Me respondió señalando mi corazón.

Y sin más preámbulo se fue dejando mi mente como una (*) odisea.

Al levantarme fui inmediatamente al cuarto de Alice… al llegar la encontré hecha un bollito en la cama, inmediatamente me acerque a ella, y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, lleno de lágrimas; tristeza, todo el dolor que nos habíamos guardado. Cuando sentí que se empezó a mover, la solté, nos miramos a la cara y ahí fue cuando solté todo lo que tenía.

Le conté del sueño que tuve, y me sorprendió diciendo que había tenido uno parecido. Para ser sincera me sorprendió que hubiéramos soñado cosas tan parecidas; ahí me di cuenta de que ese sueño no era coincidencia, era un señal; una clara señal de que en algún momento encontraríamos a nuestro enemigo y lo haríamos pagar, por la muerte de nuestros padres.

Habían trascurrido dos horas, tanto tiempo; pero me sentí tranquila al saber que Alice ya estaba mejor… o tanto tiempo y eso que nos quedamos en silencio y después de media hora pusimos una película de vampiros a eran mis favoritas; soñaba con que un vampiro sexy me secuestrara y me hiciera suya... Si ya se estoy paranoica pero vamos los vampiros me "encantaban" era quedarse corto con semejante criatura.

Y así paso la noche lenta; demasiado para mi gusto. Me quede a dormir con Alice porque ella me lo pidió. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando una sonora melodía me saco de mis paz. Me levante tan deprisa que casi me caigo tratando de encontrar dicho aparato. Cuando al fin lo encontré conteste:

-Bella como estas.-a esa era Rose mejor amiga mía y de mi hermana.

-Pues tú sabes luchando por salir adelante, y recuperarme de la muerte de nuestros padres…-

-Hay Bella cuanto lo siento se lo mucho que los querías…-si eso era verdad Rose era testigo de cómo nuestros papas nos mimaban… ah los viejos momentos.

-Tranquila Rose sé que todo pasa por algo y esto es para darnos fuerza.-En ese momento recordé las sabias palabras de mamá "todo en esta vida hija mía tiene una razón, hasta las cosas más dolorosas". Una lagrima se deslizo por mi cara recordando aquellos momentos donde mamá me sentaba en su regazo y me contaba historias, historias maravillosas que me dejaron marcada y cambiaron mi forma d pensar, me hicieron madurar, me hicieron crecer.

-Hay Bellibel, tan sabia como tu madre y madura como tu padre…. Se lo que sientes yo también pase por eso.-Rose de pequeña había perdido a sus padres, porque el avión en el que estaban choco contra la torre de control. Encontraron sus cuerpos 2 días después enterrados en lo más profundo de la acera, su muerte fue terrible.

-Gracias Rosie no sé qué haríamos sin ti.- Eso era verdad era como nuestra consciencia.

-Sabes que en las buenas y malas ahí estaré.-

-Gracias y sabes que conmigo también.-

-Ok entonces en media hora voy para allá… hoy será día de compras.- ya que tal vez así olvide un poco mis problemas.

-Ok ya le digo a Alice.-

-Bueno adiós cuídate.-Siempre tan protectora.

-Tu también adiós.-

Después de estar metidas dos horas en un centro comercial pueden creerlo después de estar dos horas en un centro comercial ¡SIGO VIVA! Ahora sí creo en los milagros, y eso que esta vez Rose y Alice se controlaron con las compras.

Uuu estoy tan cansada que si no fuera porque me controlo un poquito me dejaría caer en este estacionamiento y quedar inconsciente por uno diez días o máslo se u-u soy un potito perezosa pero solo un poquito… bueno tal vez mucho pero que podemos hacer no he dormido bien.

Al fin ya habíamos llegado a casa si hogar dulce hogar al fin me puedo tirar en el sofá si, de verdad tengo sueño. Empiezo a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto…

-Venga Bella dormiste todo el camino de venida que fueron dos horas…. Ahora quita tu trasero del sofá y vamos y te pones algo nuevo para salir a comer un helado.-Salir no es lo último que quiero hacer, pero no puedo decir nada ya que es dos contra una así que saldré perdiendo.

-Chicas no creen que exageraron un poco.-Dije ya un poco exasperada.

-Nunca digas eso, además te ves hermosa.-Me mire para comprobarlo. Y era verdad, tenía un vestido azul oscuro con un solo hombro un cinturón negro unos tacos plateados y una cartera negra, mi cabello estaba suelto y mis rizos estaban más pronunciados. Hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Tienes razón me dejaron divina pero ustedes también están preciosas.-Eso era cierto, Rosalie estaba usando una vestido color crema hasta la mitad del muslo; junto con un cinturón negro y la mitad platead, unos tacones negros y una mini cartea color purpura claro, su cabello estaba recogido hasta el medio y el resto se lo ondulamos. Alice tenía un vestido rojo color sangre, bien ceñido y era un poco más alto que el de Rosalie con tacos de plataforma un cinturón dorado y una cartera negra y como siempre su cabello tenia las puntas en diferente direcciones con un listón rojo alrededor de su cabeza.

Después de terminar de retocarnos nos fuimos a un pub llamado "sexy gilrs". Alice ya había reservado el área V.I.P así que estaríamos solas, bueno casi solas; si porque no me digan que solo íbamos a venir a un pub bastante cotizado solo para beber hasta perder la consecuencia, también veníamos a buscar chicos-corrección chicos "sexys".

Pedimos vodka para poder perder la conciencia rápido (ok no) pero de eso se trataba esta salida de olvidar por un momento nuestros problemas.

Estaba tan borracha que hasta veía unicornios volando, ash Alice y Rosalie debieron agregar algo más a esta bebida. Enserio se estaban tomado muy enserio eso de "tomar hasta perder la conciencia" si no hacía algo íbamos a morir de tanto alcohol.

-Chicas no crees que se nos pasó un poco la mano con el alcohol.-

-Traqu…iilaaa ipp.- guau si yo creí que esta grave era porque ellas no habían hablado.

De pronto desvió mi mirada y valla quien es el, era un chico alto de unos 190m, lindo cabello cobrizo; se veía extremadamente sexy con esa ropa tan ajustada. Creo que en el momento que lo vi el alcohol que tome había desaparecido.

Codee a las chicas para que miraran y apenas ellas voltearon; junto al chico sexy aparecieron otros dos. Un chico sureño de cabello rubio –este llamo la atención de Alice, que ya estaba babeando.

-Alice cierra la boca que estás haciendo un charco.-dije de manera estrangulando, ya que no podía parar de reír por la cara que hizo.

El otro chico era más musculo de cabello rizado y negro-este capto la atención de Rose.

-Chicas creo que deberíamos acercarnos a hablarles.-Dijo rose.

-Si claro cuando llueva al revés.-Dije con ironía.

-No es enserio ya hay chicas babeando por ellos…. No quieres al menos conocerlos.-Dijo Alice haciendo su famoso puchero.

-Ok pero solo para conocerlos.-Rose dijo algo sobre "son calientes" o "que aburrida" pero no le puse mucha atención.

Cuando nos acercamos ellos se presentaron: el que capto mi atención se llamaba Edward, el que captó la atención de Alice se llamaba Jasper, y el de Rosalie se llamaba Emmet.

Nos saludaron con un beso en la mano. De verdad nos pareció ridículo pero a la vez tierno. Todos se fueron dejándonos a Edward y a mí solo "chicas las van a pagar".

-Y cómo te llamas.-guau hasta su vos era sexy y aterciopelada a la vez.

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella… no es tan bonito.-dije, porque era verdad.

-No es cierto, nombre lindos para chicas lindas no?.- dio picando un ojo. De repente me sonroje "genial ahora soy un árbol navideño".

-Eres linda, pero ven vamos a bailar.-me sujeto de la cintura cuando de pronto….


End file.
